Wrong Choices
by Broken Vampire
Summary: Bella has a good life. She has the perfect boyfriend, she has a job, a house and amazing friends. But she's still not happy. And when the question is askes her life tumbles down into chaos. Instead of breaking up with someone when you've fallen out of love she stays with him. Even if she's in love with someone else. Rosella. Human AU. Summary change.
1. Chapter 1: Say yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. All mistakes are mine though.**

I met Edward Cullen when I was a freshman. We've been friends since ever. It took him a year to ask me out and I agreed to go out with him. He has had girlfriends but I never had a boyfriend, Edward was my first everything. He's loving, gentle, patient and the perfect boyfriend. I'm pretty sure most of the girls were jealous I was the one who stole his heart. And now we're 7 years further.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks me. No that's exactly why I'm waiting for you I think.

"Yes. I am." Edward smiles. He walks to his car and holds the door open for me. He always did that for me since we're dating. I give Edward a smile before he closes the door for me.

"Are you excited for the family dinner?" I nod. "I haven't seen Esme and Carlisle for a while." Edwards hums in agreement. We've both been busy with work so we couldn't really visit them. "Will the others be there too?" Edward nods. "Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be there too yes." I see Alice daily and Rosalie weekly. Alice is my best friend while Rosalie and I never really got along in the beginning but she began warming up on me. Rosalie and I are actually pretty good friends now.

"Jasper's coming too?" Edward nods. "Alice forced him. Didn't she tell you he would be coming too?" It's actually rare to see Jasper at family dinners, he's always busy with his work. "No she didn't tell me." Edward nods before looking at the road again.

The ride didn't take long. Esme opens the door for us and smiles brightly when she sees us. "Bella! Edward! It's been a while." Esme smiles, hugging both of us before leading us inside. Carlisle sees us quickly afterwards and hugs us both too.

We're quickly greeted by the others. Alice engulfs me in a hug, a really tight one might I add. "Alice, I think you're suffocating her." My face morphs in a big smile. "Jazz!" I run to him and hug him tightly. "Hey Bella. Long time no see."

"Hey! Why are you guys giving away bear hugs? I want one too!" Emmett booms. "Belly button! Come here and give Emmett a big Bella hug!" He pouts. I detach myself from Jasper and hug Emmett.

"So everyone has hugged Bella already? And where's my hug?" A velvet voice asks me. I smile, "Hey Rosalie." I hug her. "Nice to see you too." Rosalie says dryly.

"So belly button wants to play a game with me?" Emmett asks me. "Why don't you go play with the others?"

Rosalie smirks. "Because I won't and Emmett says the others cheat." Edward decides to answer. "Emmett claims I read his mind, really Emmett your moves are easy to read. You'll rush at one of us and we can easily dodge it."

"He thinks I read the future. Like Edward already said, you're easy to read." Emmett pouts at Alice. "And Jasper uses his weird empathy." Emmett finishes. "No I don't. I'll just provoke you a bit till you're determent to win against me. You get sloppy when provoked so winning is much easier." Jasper answers smirking. I laugh. Emmett may be a man but child at heart.

"Emmett. Stop poking me. I'm not going to let you win! Try to win fair you big bear man!" Emmett pouts and finally stops poking me. "I won!" I stand up and yell at Emmett. Emmett gently punches me but I still fall on my butt. "Ouch."

"Are you okay Bella?" Rosalie asks me with concern. "I'm sorry Belly button." Emmett looks at me guilty. "I'm okay though my butt does hurt." Rosalie rolls her eyes. Alice extends her arm and helps me stand up. "You're stronger than you look like pixie." Emmett smirks. Alice rolls his eyes and ignores the comment.

"Stop playing with your food Emmett." Esme says. "You're a grown man." Esme adds. Emmett sticks out his tongue at me when I am laughing. "I don't think he is." Esme smiles while Emmett pouts at me.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Esme!" Esme smiles at me. "Drive safe!" Esme waves at me and Edward as we take off. "It was nice to see Jasper again after such a long time."

"It was." Edward agrees. "I have to work tomorrow." Edward says. "That's okay. I'll just meet up with Alice and Rose." Edward nods. "You've been with them much lately."

"Is something wrong with that?" I defensively say. Edward quickly shakes his head. "No, no. It's nice you can get along with them so well." I hum. I agree, it's really nice to spend time with them.

Edward and I quickly enter our house. "Bella. Would you like to have a bath?"

"That'd be nice." I say, he's acting weirdly.

"I'll fill the bath for you." I don't get the chance to answer as he already runs upstairs. He quickly gets back to me and tells me the bad is full. I give him a thank you before walking upstairs.

I sigh as I dress myself again. I couldn't take a bath properly. I was thinking about Edward's weird behavior. I walk downstairs and see all kinds of candles and roses. I follow the path of candles and at the end of the path I find Edward, in a tuxedo.

He goes on his knees and asks the question.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asks the question I've been waiting for so long but it's too late. I've fallen for someone else. Edward looks hopeful at me but I know I cannot give him what he wants from me. I can't give him the perfect family he wants with me, I can't. Edward patiently waits, he searches my eyes and locks his gaze on my eyes. Edward smiles. I've been with him for 7 years, am I ready to give that up?

"Yes." I swallow the lump in my throat and I'm afraid I made a big mistake. Edward smiles brightly "I'm going to kiss you know." Does he still need to announce that? We've been together for 7 years. He kisses me on my mouth and I kiss him back but the lump in my throat doesn't disappear. I don't feel the sparks like years ago anymore. I took the easy path, I feared the difficult path. I betrayed my love against the person who held my heart for a long time.

"I love you." He murmurs in my hair. I can't bring myself to say it back because I know it is a big lie. Instead I murmur, "You too." Edward leaves not long after. The sound of his Volvo gets less as he drives farther from our house.

I get a call not long after. I quietly pick up the phone, it stays silent and I break out crying. "You said yes didn't you?" I hear the caller sobbing, waiting for the confirmation.

"I'm so sorry." I cry. I made a big mistake by saying yes but I couldn't let Edward go. A part in me still loves him but just not in that way. "I know and I still love you. I still really like you. I hate you for stealing my heart." I expect the line to go dead but instead I hear crying.

The line is silent, no words are spoken only our cries are heard.

 **A/N: So I don't know if I should continue this but if you guys want me to continue with who should Bella be? Rosalie or Alice? Reviews and criticism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.

Bella pov

Bella didn't sleep. She couldn't. She remembers Rosalie's cries clearly. Edward came home late in the night and for that she was grateful. He was tired and fell asleep pretty fast. He didn't hear Bella's soft sobs.

The next day Bella couldn't get out her bed. 'Babe, wake up.' Edward gently shakes her. Bella groans and slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes feel thick from crying, she's pretty sure Edward notices it too but decides to not say anything. 'I made you some breakfast..' Bella nods and smiles gratefully she is in no mood to get out of her bed. She knows she has to meet up with Alice and Rosalie. She has no idea how Rosalie would act or if she even would be there.

Edwards brings Bella a tray with eggs, bacon and toast. He pecks her on the head and leaves her quickly afterwards, saying he promised to help his parents with something. Bella quickly finishes het breakfast, or at least a small part. She feels guilty. She feels terrible.

Bella starts her car. She drives off the porsche and makes her way to Alice's house. Before Bella could knock the door is open. Alice looks at Bella with sleepy eyes. 'Hey.'

'Hey' an unspoken conversation is held. Alice her eyes give away Rosalie was with her the whole night,crying and it was all her fault. 'Is she..?' Alice shakes her head. 'She made sure to leave before you came.'

'She's going to avoid me?' It's a question both know the answer on but neither decide to answer. 'Come in.' Alice opens the door further. 'Al..' Alice looks at Bella, 'Why?' Alice asks her. Bella wants to tell so much but nothing comes out.

'You broke her.' Bella knows she did. Alice looks at Bella hoping for an answer but still nothing. 'Promise me you make this right.' Bella wants to say she will but she's not even sure she can. Rosalie trusted her with her heart and she still broke it. Bella knew she should have break up with Edward but she couldn't. Alice waits for Bella to answer.

'I don't know if I can.' Alice sighs. 'You need to.' Bella never got why Alice agreed to stay silent about Bella's growing crush on Rosalie. Heck, Alice knew Rosalie liked her back. Alice stayed silent all the time.

'You're destroying the family.' Bella certainly didn't expect that but she knows she is. 'I didn't mean to sound it that harsh.' Alice quickly apologizes. It takes exactly five seconds when Alice her phone buzzes. Rosalie the screen read. 'Are you going to..?' Bella can't even finish her question or Alice already declined the phonecall. 'This can wait. She should have been here if it's that urgent.' Bella nods. 'I'll call her back later.'

'You look terrible.' Alice blurts out after examining Bella. 'You look bad too.' Alice snorts. 'Yeah and why. I had a crying Rosalie with me the whole night.' Bella doesn't dare to say something. 'She left an hour ago. I mean, she looked bad. I shouldn't have let her drive. I mean, it's not like she would cause an incident with her driving it's more she would scare people in their cars. Yes she looks that bad. First time she looks that bad.' Alice did a great job in pushing Bella further in her guilt. 'Do you have anything else to say?'

'No. just wanted to let you know.' Alice nonchalantly says. Bella really wants to slap Alice for a moment. 'Bells?' Bella stays silent for a moment before Alice talks again.

'Do you love her?'

Of course Bella does, she would die for the blonde. 'More than you think.'

'Do you love him?'

Alice knows the answers. She looks Bella in the eye, looking for the truth and she finds the answers. Bella's eyes tell everything, the whole story.

* * *

Both girls quickly agreed to not talk about the situation. Alice did urge Bella to make a choice, quickly. 'We really need to go shopping again.' Bella groans. 'We have gone shopping last week!' Alice rolls her eyes. 'You can never go enough shopping!' Bella sighs, 'Alice, I have enough clothes and not enough money to buy thousand chanel things.'

'Of course you have enough! You can use Edwards money!' Bella rolls her eyes. 'No.' Alice pouts. 'You're getting married anyway, make some use of it then!'

'Are you crazy?' Bella yells/whispers. 'Well, if you're not breaking up with him you can use his money?' Alice innocently says. Bella punches Alice on the shoulder. 'Shut up.'

Alice smirks. 'Oh yeah, Rosalie asked me to tell her when you're gone.' Bella frowns, 'Where's she?'

'Why would you like to know?' Alice asks curiously. 'Because, I'm her best friend.' Alice patiently waits for Bella to say something else. 'And, I need to see her.' Bella urges. 'Can't already be without her? That relationship of you two is going fast. What next? Proposing?'

'Alice! He's your brother!' Alice rolls her eyes. 'Yeah and I still chose to not say anything about you and Rosalie. I really think you two are perfect together.'

'Alice!'

'I mean, I'm defininitely for your ship. What's it called?'

'Alice! Stop it!' Bella blushes furiously. 'Rosella? I totally like that one. And you?' Bella's pretty sure she can't be more red than she already is. 'Yeah, thought you would like that one.' Bella finally gives up getting Alice to shut up. 'I think that's the answer who you like more.' Alice simply says happily. 'Look at you blushing!'

'Goodbye Alice.' Bella opens the door and quickly shuts it afterwards.

'Oh yeah! Rosalie's at her garage!' Alice yells after Bella. Alice knows she takes a risk, she's pushing her brother and his fiancé apart just for Bella to go to Rosalie.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Isolation and fights

When Bella arrives at Rosalie's house she hears noises coming from the garage. Bella knows where the reserve keys are but knows it's better to just ring the bell. So she does. Bella hears the noise stopping in the house and hears footsteps walking to the front door.

'Bella?' It's not the greeting Bella hoped for but it's better than nothing. 'Rose.' It's not necessary a cold rply but you could see it as one. 'What are you doing here?' Rosalie asked strained. 'I know you're avoiding me.' And Bella totally understands it.

Rosalie Hale never runs away from her problems, she always faces them but if Bella is involved she'd rather run. She really likes the brunette and honestly, she would never want to hurt the brunette. The brunette always promised not to hurt Rosalie but she did. Rosalie saw it coming, she really did but she still chose to believe Bella would break up with Edward.

'I am.' Rosalie stated. 'I see no reason to stay in your life in that way. I will see you with family meetings but more than that not.' Rosalie says. 'You have Edward.' Bella wants to scream, to scream she's delusional but really, she's right. 'I only want you.'

It makes Rosalie's heart flutter but she knows it's sweet talk. 'You don't.' Rosalie firmly says. 'You made your choice and so did I.' Bella gulps. 'You're back with Emmett?' Rosalie nods. 'I do love him, my love for you was stronger yes, but I see no reason to not be with him now you have made your choice.'

Bella doesn't know what to say. 'Does Emmett know?'

'That I did cheat on him? Yes. He took it well. I did not tell him with who.' Rosalie replies curtly.

Of course Emmett would take her back, he's madly in love with her; Bella thinks.

'That's good.' Bella slowly says. Rosalie gives a nod. 'Is there something else?'

Yes, I want you back, to fight for you; Bella thinks. 'No.'

'If you don't mind, I am actually busy.' Rosalie's cold voice makes it clear she wants Bella to disappear. Bella nods and Rosalie slowly closes the door. A millisecond too long for Bella to see the hurt and sadness she caused in her eyes. Bella instantly feels the guilt flowing over her. Bella sighs and walks away from the door. She really hopes Rosalie would yell or scream at her, tell her how much she hurt her. Bella wants Rosalie to take out her anger by slapping her, screaming at her but she knows Rosalie won't. Rosalie would make it much more painful, beginning with ignoring Bella or coming up with short answers. And Bella knows it's all her fault.

* * *

Two days had gone by since Rosalie and Bella's last encounter. Bella desperately tries to contact her, to see her, to touch her. Bella had knocked on Rosalie's door but found a shirtless Emmett. She immediately apologized to Emmett and left with tears in her eyes. Tears were flowing freely. As a crying mess Bella stepped inside her car and drove off. It's a miracle she came home unscratched.

Bella began to isolate herself. She really missed the blonde. Edward noticed her isolating herself and tried to cheer her up, he didn't know the reason and he was sure he did nothing wrong. It resulted a fight between the couple.

'My love, lets go out for dinner?' Edward tries his flashing smile but it had no effect on Bella anymore. It just reminded her on the big mistake she made. 'I don't want to.' Edward frowned. 'Are you sure? We haven't spend much time together so I thought maybe we could go on a dinner. We're both free tonight..' Edward trailed a bit off. His eyes shone with hope and Bella felt a bit bad in crushing his hope. 'No.' Edward sighs. 'Bells, you haven't been outside for two days.'

Bella gritted her teeth, she made sure she didn't blurt out anything. 'I know I haven't been much with you lately but we can do something together now?'

'I don't want to. Why can't you accept that.' Edward frowns. He doesn't know Bella like that. 'I know I haven't been the best fiancé lately but we can make up for that now. What about a dinner and movie?' Bella snorts. 'Can't you let me here? Can't you see I want to be alone!' Bella raises her voice.

'I just want to do something together. We haven't spoken more than a few words to each other in these 4 days!' Edward raises his voice irritated. 'I don't know what I did wrong to get such strong reaction from you!'

'Stop pushing me into things I don't want to do! You never let me choose what I want to do!' Edward stays silent and frowns.

'You always push me into doing things with you!' Bella yells.

'You always agree with me what we'll do!' Bella snorts. 'Yeah because you'll push me into doing things I could care less about!'

'I'll let you alone.' Edward says effectively shutting down Bella for some seconds. 'Whatever. Don't come here.' Bella yells at Edward. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before nodding and leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. 'I'm sorry, for pushing you Bella.' Edward murmers quietly.

Not lang after Bella feels guilty, he only wanted to do something together like a couple. Except Bella doesn't see them as a couple anymore. Bella takes her phone and looks at the photo's of her and Rosalie together.

I know I've said it many times before. I'm sorry. I can't express how much sorry I am. I love you. So much. I never wanted to hurt you. - Bella

Bella stares down at the message what feels forever and finally she presses send. She can only hope Rosalie would finally answer.


	4. Will you fight for her?

Rosalie POV

I know I've said it many times before. I'm sorry. I can't express how much sorry I am. I love you. So much. I never wanted to hurt you. – Bella

Rosalie's hands tightens around the mobile device and tears fall on the ground. 'I hate you.' Rosalie whispers. It's the anger that speaks.

Rosalie sighs, and puts away the mobile device. She promised herself to not react at Bella's messages. She reads them yeah, but not answers. God, how painful it is for Rosalie.

'Rosie?' Rosalie hears Emmett footsteps and quickly sweeps away the remaining tears. Rosalie knows she has red puff eyes and looks terrible. 'Yeah Emm?' Emmett opens the door not long afterwards. 'Rose?' Rosalie shakes her head. Emmett doesn't ask further and nods. 'So.. you want to do something?' Emmett asked with a goofy smile. Rosalie managed to form a smile on her face.

'Would you mind staying home and watch boring television shows?' Emmett asked.

'I would love to.'

Both were enjoying the company of each other, but still, Rosalie still couldn't get rid of Bella in her head. 'Rose?' Emmett whispered.

No answer.

Emmet sighs and easily picks up Rosalie. 'Emm?' Rosalie asks him. 'Hmm?'

'I still love her.' Rosalie sleepily murmurs.

'I know you do. Your hear isn't with me nor will it be with me.' Emmett says with a bit of venom. Emmett's jealous of the girl who captured Rosalie's heart. He only doesn't understand why they aren't together or who the mystery girl is. 'We really need to talk soon.' Emmett realized Rosalie already fell asleep again and simply put her in bed. 'You should've been really tired didn't you?'

Emmett doesn't wait for a reaction, he knows she won't give it anyway. She's asleep.

Not long after Emmet decides to go sleep too.

* * *

When Rosalie wakes up she doesn't expect breakfast on bed. Emmett storms in her room with a tray which contains pancakes, eggs and bacon. 'Good morning Rosie.' Rosalie frowns.

'Emm? What's going on?' Emmett wants to mention what she said yesterday but decided not to. 'We really need to talk.' Emmet said seriously. 'Ehm, it's not necessary a bad thing.' Emmett quickly adds after seeing Rosalie's confused face. 'I want to break up.'

'And how is that not a 'necessary bad thing'?' Rosalie quotes Emmett with a frown. 'Rose, you can't deny you see me more as a brother than boyfriend.'

'Why are you even this happy about it? You made me breakfast.' Emmett laughs. 'Better end it on good terms.' Rosalie rolls her eyes but smiles.

'Rose, I want you to know I love you. Yes I see you as more but I know your heart isn't with me.' Rosalie sometimes didn't understand how Emmett could be so serious at times and still be a huge goof ball. She doesn't understand how she couldn't like him instead of Bella, he's amazing.

'I cheated on you.' Rosalie said flatly. 'Yeah. Because you liked someone else more than me. I do forgive you Rose.'

'So why did you take me back?' Rosalie asks curiously. 'I thought we had a shot on something. That you would like me but you won't. It's useless to try while your heart isn't with me. Anyway, we're done but not as friends!' Emmett said happy.

'What do you want? This is the tone you only use when you want something from me.' Emmett grins.

'I do want to see you happy Rosie. You need to get together with your girl!' Emmett instantly sees Rosalie's mood go down. 'I can't.' Rosalie whispers.

'Why can't you? Okay. Let me ask something else first. Who is the mysterious girl?' Emmett sees the conflict Rosalie's having at the moment. 'You will get mad.'

'I won't. I promise.' Rosalie hopes he can hold his promise. 'Bella.' Emmett laughs. 'The only Bella I know is Edward's girlfriend. It can't be her! She's his fiancé.' When Rosalie doesn't speak up he knows it's no joke. 'Oh shit. It's really her..Oh damn.'

Both stay silent for a while.

'You really love her don't you?' Rosalie nods. 'So we get your girl!' Emmet quickly said. 'You forget something, she's Edward's fiancé.' Emmett rolls his eyes. 'You two make a better couple. And I definitely want to see some hot girl action. Never thought Bella would like pu- Ow!' Rosalie had slapped Emmett before he could finish the sentence.

'Does she love you?'

'I thought so. Until she chose him.' Emmett frowns. 'She probably only stayed with him because she doesn't want to break him.' Rosalie knows he tries to cheer her up. It only doesn't work.

'Emm. She's with Edward.' Emmett rolls his eyes. 'This isn't the Rosalie I know! The Rosalie I know would fight for it!'

'I'm not that Rosalie anymore!' Rosalie screamed. 'You're scared. Scared to fight for her because you think you lost already.'

'I'm not! She has made her choice and I have to life with it!' Rosalie roars angry. Finally Rosalie lets out all the anger, maybe it's on the innocent Emmett but at least she throws it out of her system.

'Then fight for her.' Emmett calmly said.

'I can't! She's going to marry Edward!' Rosalie roars back with more anger. Deep down Rosalie knows he's right, she can change the future. Rosalie knows she should fight.

'She could marry you!' Emmett throws back. 'Why are you okay with this?' Rosalie asks calmer after her anger subsided. 'Because I'm all in for you to be happy. For you and Belly Button.'

'She hates that name.' Emmett rolls his eyes. 'Not the point. Did you never see how happy Bella was when she's around you? I always thought it was because of she saw you after a long time. I just didn't notice the spark in her eyes she got when she saw you. I didn't see the light in your lights but I do now. You need to fight for her.' Emmett ends his speech.

'You're right.'

'So you'll fight for her? You'll do it?' Rosalie nods.

'Yeah! Operation Belly Button is on!' Rosalie rolls her eyes. 'Sometimes I hate you.' Emmett laughs.

'I know. I love you too.'


End file.
